


Fear

by btamamura



Series: Brotherly Love [1]
Category: MARGINAL#4
Genre: Brotherly Love, Character Death In Dream, Comfort, Crying, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Sick Character, Sickfic, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: Poor L has a cold, and a fever dream leads to him and R discussing something they fear they won't be able to handle.Has an appearance by Atom and Rui at the end.THIS IS NOT TWINCEST!!





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own MARGINAL#4 or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: This is my first MARGINAL#4 fic, so what better way to make my fandom debut than by writing my fave character being sick (I love both twins, but L grabbed my attention first) and then led to distress by a nightmare? Please note the sarcasm, I actually wish I had done something lighter, but this idea nagged at me, so...this happened.
> 
> There is absolutely no romance in this. Any cuddles and forehead/top-of-head kisses by the twins are purely platonic. So, no twincest warning. However, I will warn of possible OOC.
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoy this!

"Mm. Since last night."

He could hear his brother's quiet voice talking to someone, but couldn't hear any other voices. _Ah, he must be on the phone._

"No, it's the usual. I've called a doctor, but as long as he rests, I expect he'll be alright in about forty-eight hours."

He sniffled slightly as he reached for the cool compress resting on his forehead. Nomura L was, unfortunately, prone to acquiring mild ailments. A cold had been going through their school of late, thanks to someone attending class while sick and failing to wear a mask to keep everyone else from getting sick. So, he wasn't surprised that last night he'd awoken with a stuffy nose.

"Yes, I'll pass on your well-wishes. No, I'll be taking care of him today."

He smiled slightly, appreciating his older twin staying to take care of him.

"Ah, I can do that another day. It's no different to NPC quests without time limits, low priority."

He coughed and groaned as his throat ached.

"Ah, I'd better go now. Please say hello to Rui-kun for us, Atom-kun. I will. See you!" Nomura R moved his phone away from his ear and pressed the hang up button. He turned to L. "Are you alright, L? That cough didn't sound pleasant."

"It wasn't. My throat hurts."

"Ohh, I'm sorry to hear that." He gently patted his brother's hair. "I'll get some honey and lemon tea ready, that should help. I'll also bring in your medicine. Do you feel up to eating at the moment?"

"Not really."

"Mmm, then tea for now, but later I'll get you something soft if your throat is still bothering you."

"Mm. Thanks, R."

"You focus on getting some rest. Atom-kun would also like for you to recover from this as soon as possible."

"Yeah, we did have plans this week." He sighed.

"It will be alright." He stood upright. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." He watched R leave the room. He knew tea preparation would take a few minutes so he closed his eyes and decided to doze.

***

"L? L, wake up."

His eyes fluttered open to see identical green eyes looking into his own. "R..."

R helped him sit up, using his pillows to keep him propped up. "The doctor will be here in an hour, so you can continue your nap after you've had your tea and medicine."

L nodded. He accepted two pills and a glass of water. He tipped the pills into his mouth, sipped a mouthful of water and swallowed both.

"We'll keep water in here too so you can rehydrate, but I'll go get some sports drinks later if you'll be alright on your own."

L gripped his sleeve. "Water's fine, R, don't leave."

"Alright." He accepted the half-emptied glass of water and set it on a little table that had been set up near the bed the night before. He then handed him the tea. "Blow on it first, it's hot."

"Mm." He did as he was told before having a sip. 

***

After finishing the tea and drinking some more water, L decided to take R's advice and have a nap before the doctor arrived.

He'd had to be woken up for the visit, and had undergone standard examination. He heard the doctor inform R that his estimated recovery time was fairly accurate, provided L continued to get some rest and make sure not to overdo anything.

R thanked the doctor and saw him out, seeing L lie down to have some more sleep. He decided to take that opportunity to do some housework.

***

At first, L's sleep was peaceful. But, due to having a slight fever, that wasn't guaranteed to last. His dream suddenly had him clenching his blanket and grimacing.

**"Sounds like a tough game," L had remarked as R told him about the newest video game he'd purchased.**

**R nodded with a sigh. "Playing it makes me feel like I'll run out of HP myself."**

**"HP are hit points, right?"**

**"Yeah. Basically, playing the challenging levels takes a lot out of me."**

**"Wow, no wonder you always seemed exhausted when you finally set it down, and that's only after an hour!"**

**"Mm, but I don't regret purchasing it! It's a challenge, but that's what makes it fun!"**

**"Hehe, I'm sure you'll ace it in no time!"**

**"I hope not, the next game I want to get isn't due for release until around our birthday!"**

**"Haha!"**

**"What's so funny?"**

**"I was just thinking your pouty face is adorable."**

**"L...!"**

**"As is your embarrassed...R?"**

**R tensed up before suddenly shoving L aside.**

**L let out a cry of shock and a grunt as he hit the ground. A bang sounded, but he didn't register the cause. He looked up to see why R shoved him and let out another cry at what he saw. Blood was quickly appearing in a spot on his brother's usually pristine uniform. "R!!" He scrambled to his feet and caught him before he fell. He placed his hand over the wound. "R, what happened?! Why are you hurt?! Who did this to you?!"**

**"L...so, I was in time...good." He reached a hand to his brother's cheek, using his thumb to start brushing away at tears starting to flow. He couldn't hold back his own, knowing that he and his twin would soon be split apart. "Could you...sing for me?"**

**"Sing? What are you saying?! I need to call for..."**

**"No. Someone else already is. It'll be too late anyway. Please, my dear brother, please sing for me. I love your singing voice. I want it to be the last thing I hear."**

**He sobbed before nodding. "R, I love you. I don't want you to go."**

**"I love you too, L."**

**He started to sing, his voice shaky and unable to hit certain notes. Even if it wasn't perfect, even if it sounded nothing like his usual, it was his brother's request. He felt his brother go still, felt as the hand cupping his cheek slid off. He grasped that hand, seeing there was no further need to try to stem the bloodflow from the wound. He pressed his lips to his brother's forehead before letting out a loud wail followed by more heartwrenching sobs.**

"L! Wake up! L!"

His eyes flew open. He saw those same green eyes that matched his, they shone with concern.

"I had a nasty feeling and came in here, then I saw you crying. What happened? Are you alright?!"

L gaped before he forced himself to sit up and wrap his arms around his brother. " _R!!_ "

R immediately returned the embrace and stroked his brother's hair as he heard him let out sobs. His heart ached and he felt tears stinging his own eyes. "Oh, L, what has made you so upset?"

"Y-You...d-died..."

"Ohh, what a dreadful nightmare! My dear brother, don't fret, I'm still alive. What happened in your nightmare wasn't real. I'm alright, we're both safe." He didn't tell him to stop crying, but he continued to reassure him that all truly was well.

***

R lay on the bed beside him, arm over his shoulder as L continued to cling to him. L had told him what had happened in his nightmare and he sympathised completely. Until L was able to calm down completely, he made sure not to leave his side.

"R...I don't think I will be able to take it..."

"I feel the same way, to be perfectly honest."

"R..."

He gave him a soundless kiss atop his head. "It won't happen for a very long time, but I sometimes find myself thinking about that."

"Dreaming about it too."

Considering they often shared dreams, R wasn't surprised by that comment. "Yeah, that too. And it's always so difficult to imagine. We came into the world only minutes apart, we've been together ever since. We've been in the same classes, in the same units, lived under the same roof, shared the same bed, shared our dreams...we're rarely ever apart."

"The thought of there being a day where one of us is without the other..."

"...it's too much to bear..." they finished in unison.

L tightened his hold around R. "I don't think I could handle a world without R in it."

"I feel the same about a world without L. There may come a time we'll have to part, but even in those circumstances, we'd still be able to see each other, talk to each other, sing together..."

"Hey, R?"

"Mm?"

"I don't wanna talk about that right now."

"Fair enough."

"Could you sing for me? I'm still tired, but I'm scared to go back to sleep."

He smiled softly and nodded. "Then, I shall sing the most soothing, comforting song I know so my brother can be lulled into peaceful slumber without bad dreams."

L smiled against him and looked up. 

R looked down to him, their emerald gazes meeting. "Any requests?"

"Anything would be fine." He shifted up so his head was back on the pillow instead of hiding against his brother's chest.

R nodded, taking some of L's longer locks into his fingers and stroking them. "Then, close your eyes and focus on my voice."

He did as he was told. He could feel R's fingers gently carding through his hair before he heard a gentle, familiar voice singing a song they'd both known since childhood. It was a song their mother would sing to help soothe them if they were experiencing nightmares.

R saw as L smiled peacefully. Love for his brother welled in his chest as he gave him a kiss on the forehead before resuming the song.

L let out a gentle, content sigh. He reached for his brother's free hand and locked their fingers together.

R smiled as he continued to sing. He knew that was L's way of saying he still didn't want him to leave his side, so he may as well get comfortable.

***

Kirihara Atom and Aiba Rui had decided to stop by to see how the twins were faring, to see if R required any assistance with chores. Due to frequent visits, they'd each been given a key for use in cases such as the current one.

They both gave Mayuge a pat before heading up to the bedroom. "L-kun's probably sleeping right now, should we be disturbing them?" Rui asked.

Atom waved off his concern. "We'll keep it down so he won't be woken by us." He slowly cracked open the door and looked to the bed. He expected to see L asleep with R doting over him.

Instead, Atom and Rui entered the room silently to see both twins fast asleep, matching smiles on their faces, redness under their eyes and arms over each other. If they hadn't remembered they were twins and had such a close bond that they could be that intimate with each other without reservation, they would've thought they'd walked in on a pair of lovers, not unlike those portrayed in songs their unit performs.

Rui threw a blanket over R and checked to make sure L's compress was still cool enough. He nodded in satisfaction and turned to Atom.

Atom silently gestured that they should leave the room.

The pair slipped out, exchanging a smile at seeing how peaceful the twins appeared.

As the door closed quietly, the twins let out a quiet sigh as they shared yet another nice dream.

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: Even if they may have gone OOC at points, I hope this passes for a MARGINAL#4 fic and not one of those "you took their names and that's it" sorts of stories.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos are appreciated and while I won't ask for comments, I do ask for no flames, please.


End file.
